mdnapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Give Me All Your Luvin'
''Give Me All Your Luvin' ''is a song recorded by Madonna for her twelfth studio album MDNA (2012). It features guest vocals from Nicki Minaj and M.I.A. The song was written by Madonna, M.I.A., Nicki Minaj, Martin Solveig and Michael Tordjman, while production was helmed by Madonna and Martin Solveig. A demo version of the song was leaked on November 8, 2011, under the name "Give Me All Your Love", resulting in a 31-year-old man from Spain being arrested for copyright violations. The song was ultimately released on February 3, 2012, by Interscope Records as the lead single from MDNA. Backed by bouncing synthesizers and marching drums, "Give Me All Your Luvin'" is a dance-pop song, with elements of musical genres as New Wave, bubblegum pop, and disco. Upon its release, music journalists were polarized with the song. Its chorus was noted as a highlight by critics, who described it as catchy; however, reviewers felt that the musical composition was inferior than Madonna's previous singles. Commercially the single was a success, becoming a top-ten hit in most countries worldwide, while peaking at number one in Canada, Finland, Hungary, Israel and Venezuela. It became Madonna's 38th top-ten hit on the Billboard Hot 100 chart, extending her record as the artist with most top-ten singles in the chart history. "Give Me All Your Luvin'" became her 28th gold certified record in the United States. An accompanying music video featuring both Nicki Minaj and M.I.A. was filmed in December 2011, directed by MegaForce. It received mostly positive reviews. Madonna performed the song at the Super Bowl XLVI Halftime Show with Nicki Minaj and M.I.A., and also on The MDNA Tour in 2012. Background In December 2010, Madonna posted a message on her Facebook, exclaiming: "Its official! I need to move. I need to sweat. I need to make new music! Music I can dance to. I'm on the lookout for the maddest, sickest, most badass people to collaborate with. I'm just saying". Madonna has stated she wanted to work with M.I.A. and Minaj on the track as they were both strong, independent girls with a unique voice, and that she liked their music and what they represented. She paid tribute to the stars, saying "They're not conventional pop stars and I really admire them both. I love both of them actually. M.I.A. felt that the collaboration was an achievement her mother would be proud of, "way more than me putting "Galang" out in a club." M.I.A. told BBC Radio 1 DJ Zane Lowe that she evaluated Madonna as an original artist. She said: "As musicians, we're two women and we represent two opposite sides of the world. If we can come together on a piece of music or something like the Super Bowl, I feel like that’s actually a cool thing to see." The song was written by Madonna, Martin Solveig, Nicki Minaj, M.I.A and Michael Tordjman, while production was helmed by Madonna and Solveig. Critical Reception Give Me All Your Luvin'" met with generally mixed reviews from music crtitcs. Priya Elan from NME said the song "seems to soar effortlessly" and that "what Madonna's doing in this song is so much more impossibly fun than we could have imagined." She also stated the song was a progress from the sound of her previous album, Hard Candy. Jim Farber from the New York Daily News considered that the song is "a pure snap of bubble gum, closer to an early single like 'Burning Up' than any of her more recent club hits. Only the rap cameos from the quite camp Nicki Minaj, and the less so M.I.A., tell us what decade we're in." Michael Cragg from The Guardian wrote that: "it's not bad. Musically it's a pretty joyful four minutes, featuring bouncing beats, acoustic riffs and Gwen Stefani-style cheerleader chants, but there's something a bit flat about Madonna's delivery. Given all the love she's demanding, you'd think she'd be more excited." Speaking of the rap part, he thought that "Minaj certainly does her best, her typically frantic rap an exercise in squeezing as many words into a 10-second space as possible, while MIA's more laconic drawl loses momentum." Andrew Hampp from Billboard gave the song a score of 60/100 and said "It amounts to a subpar effort from all parties, particularly Madonna, who hasn't sounded this robotic since the more tweaked-out moments on her last album, Hard Candy." Sal Cinquemani from Slant described the song as "decidedly vapid" and "catchy" but also stated that "its few charms—'60s surf-pop guitar, vintage video-game effects, and references to her past songs—are fleeting at best." He also described appearances by Minaj and M.I.A. as "tacked on for added marketability". PopCrush editor Cristin Maher was more positive about the song, highlighting its "infectious quality that really sticks in your head" and described it as "effervescent, dance-and-clap-inducing track". Chris Willman of Reuters called it "risible" and infectious: "Everything here is as dumb as the titular spelling, but the campiness has its charm, at least if you like the old musicals that some of the tracking shots here are paying homage to". Jody Rosen of Rolling Stone described lyrics and composition as "dashed off", and was also displeased by its "aggressive, assaultive spunkiness". While reviewing MDNA, The New York Times' critic Jon Pareles described the song as "one of the album's weakest tracks". Joey Guerra from Houston Chronicle wrote that the song's "shiny-happy" sound is "nowhere near representative of the full album." Alexis Petridis from The Guardian declared the song as the album's weakest track and stated that "its position as the album's lead single seems to have had more to do with showing off the presence of Nicki Minaj and MIA than its featherweight melody." Chart Performance In the United States, "Give Me All Your Luvin'" debuted at number 13 on the Billboard Hot 100 for the week ending February 18, 2012. It entered on the Hot Digital Songs chart at number seven, selling 115,000 digital copies within three days. The song became Madonna's 44th top 20 single, as well as her 56th entry on the Hot 100. With the release of "Give Me All Your Luvin'", Madonna has tied with Dionne Warwick for amassing the second highest number of Billboard Hot 100 singles by female artists, only behind Aretha Franklin.46 In the second week it jumped to number ten, giving Madonna her first top-ten single since 2008's "4 Minutes" (and 38th top-ten single overall) and M.I.A. her first top-ten single since 2008's "Paper Planes".The single has been certified gold by the Recording Industry Association of America, for sales of 500.000 copies. It debuted at 24 in the Dance/Club Play Songs chart and rose to 9 the next week, having the fastest rising to the top 10 for a song ever.48 In Canada, the song debuted at number 11 on the Canadian Hot 100 for issue date of February 10, 2012. The next week, the song jumped to number one, becoming both greatest gainer digital and airplay of the week. The song also jumped 6-1 on the Digital Songs chart, with a 76% download increase to 24,000 and 33-10 on the Hot 100 Airplay chart with a 143% audience increase to over 14 million. It became Madonna's 25th number-one hit in Canada and her second chart-topper in the Hot 100 era after "4 Minutes". In the UK, the single performed poorly in part due to two days worth of download sales being discounted by The Official Charts Company as a result of a promotional offer that allowed the song to be downloaded for free if pre-ordering the album MDNA. The song peaked at number 37, resulting in her worst performance for a lead single since "Everybody" in 1982. In the Oceania region, the song debuted at number 25 on the Australian Singles Chart, the second highest debut of that week. The song was highly successful in the European regions, debuting at number one in Finland, her first since "Celebration", and has peaked in the top five in Spain, France, the Netherlands, Italy, Switzerland and Belgium. Music Video The video starts as the words "Fans can make you famous, a contract can make you rich, the press can make you a superstar, but only luv can make you a player." appear on a brick wall. Cheerleaders M.I.A. and Minaj then sing the opening lyrics in a suburban neighborhood alongside other cheerleaders wearing animegao masks. Madonna sings the first verse as she exits a house with a baby stroller and wears a trench coat and sunglasses, all of which are soon discarded. Emerging football players protect her from obstacles, golden raindrops and destroy a car that gets in her way. They hold her perpendicular to a wall and she walks horizontally. Throughout the video, Madonna can be seen dancing and singing in front of a brick wall, and in one scene she holds a baby doll. During the second verse, Madonna walks across the city with M.I.A. and Minaj, and is still followed by cheerleaders and football players. She walks down a city street, as players are shot down by an unseen shooter who opens fire from a passing vehicle. She climbs a pyramid of football players, and is eventually taken to a club with Minaj and M.I.A., who sing their parts in a room filled with other cheerleaders and football players. Madonna then falls from the building but two players catch her. She makes her way to a town square, then starts dancing with her cheerleaders as they bash heads off of football players using baseball bats, revealing a climactic firework spectacle. Madonna grabs one of the heads and proudly displays it to a cheering audience. The video ends with Madonna in front of a brick wall, laughing and throwing away the baby doll, as the word "Touchdown!" appears in front of a pink backdrop. Rolling Stone gave a mixed review for the video saying that "It's a goofy and fun clip, though the faceless cheerleaders in the background are more creepy than amusing." Spin was pleased by it, saying "Her attempt to find a bridge between sports, love, and fame falls a bit flat ... but in the end, the football players and cheerleaders in the video are all literally faceless passersby. They, like the two high-profile MCs, are all here in service of the Queen of Pop — they are shouting "L,U, V, Madonna" and taking bullets for her, after all." Idolator was also positive, calling it "a fun, playfull ego boost". MTV described it as "funky, fun and surreal (and almost cartoony)" as well as fun and light-hearted: "Madonna looks like she's having an incredibly fun time throughout the visual — smiling and shimmying her way through this fictional, hyper-fantasy world. Watching the clip, one may wonder what doesn't happen in the video." Live Perfomances In December 2011, it was announced that Madonna would perform at the Super Bowl XLVI halftime show at the Lucas Oil Stadium in Indianapolis, Indiana. Madonna collaborated with Cirque du Soleil in producing the show, and was chosen in lieu of American recording artist Lady Gaga. Rehearsal for the halftime performance accumulated to an estimated 320 hours; it consisted of twenty dancing dolls, seventeen main dancers, a two hundred membered church choir, and a drumline consisting of a hundred percussionists. Thirty-six image projectors were utilized to create a spectacle of lights, while Madonna wore 120 individual prosthetic eyelashes. Madonna performed the song with Minaj and M.I.A., during a medley of her past hits: "Vogue", "Music" (performed with LMFAO along with excerpts from "Party Rock Anthem" and "Sexy and I Know It") then an "Open Your Heart"/"Express Yourself" interlude followed by "Like a Prayer" (performed with Cee Lo Green). Madonna was carried into the stadium by 150 bearers, who wore pairs of black underwear designed by Calvin Klein. She arrived atop of a golden throne, which weighted over 1,200 pounds, and sported a long golden cape designed by Givenchy. Completion of the cape commenced over an approximate period of 750 hours. Once the show concluded, a group of 250 volunteers assembled and dismantled the stage in six minutes. The performance gained widespread attention from the media, after M.I.A. extended the middle finger to the camera near the end of her verse of the song instead of singing the lyric "shit". The incident prompted broadcaster NBC and the National Football League to issue apologies. A minimal version was included on The MDNA Tour the same year, in which the Just Blaze Remix was used. Madonna danced in a majorette ensemble while her male dancers played the drums in mid-air and her female dancers flashed pom poms before she left the stage early for a costume change. Lyrics ''L*U*V, Madonna! Y*O*U, you wanna? '' I see you coming And I don't wanna know your name (L*U*V, Madonna!) I see you coming And you're gonna have to change your game (Y*O*U, you wanna?) Would you like to try Give me a reason why Give it all that you got Maybe you'll do fine As long as you don't lie to me And pretend to be what you're not Don't play the stupid game Cause I'm a different kind of girl Every record sounds the same You gotta step into my world Give me all your luvin', give me your luv Give me all your luv today Give me all your luvin', give me your luv Let's forget about time and dance our lives away L*U*V, Madonna! Y*O*U, you wanna? Keep trying don't give up It's if you want it bad enough (L*U*V, Madonna!) It's right in front of you Now tell me what you're thinking of (Y*O*U, you wanna?) In another place, at a different time You can be my lucky star We can drink some wine, Burgandy is fine Let's drink the bottle every drop Don't play the stupid game Cause I'm a different kind of girl Every record sounds the same You gotta step into my world Give me all your luvin', give me your luv Give me all your luv today (Give me all your luv) Give me all your luvin', give me your luv Let's forget about time and dance our lives away (NICKI) Give me all your luv, boy You can be my boy, you can be my boy toy In the nick of time, I can say I'm sick of rhyme Cause it's time for a change Like a nickel or a dime Oh! I'm roaming I'm a barbarian, I'm Conan You were sleepin' on me, you was dozin' Now move! I'm goin' in, oh! You have all the L*U*V I gave you everything you need (Now move!) Now it's up to Y*O*U Are you the one? Shall we proceed? (M.I.A.) Licks On some swag shit Now won't get you this It's supersonic, bionic, uranium hits So I break 'em off tricks Let's pray that it sticks I'mma say this once Yeah, I don't give a shit Don't play the stupid game Cause I'm a different kind of girl Every record sounds the same You gotta step into my world Give me all your luvin', give me your luv (L*U*V, Madonna)(Give me all your luv) Give me all your luvin', give me your luv (Y*O*U, you wanna?) Give me all your luvin', give me your luv Give me all your luv today (Give me all your luv) Give me all your luvin', give me your luv Let's forget about time and dance our lives away Credits and personnel * Madonna – writer, vocals and record producer * Martin Solveig – writer and record producer * Nicki Minaj – writer and vocals * Maya Arulpragasam – writer and vocals * Michael Tordjman – writer * Demacio Castellon – mixing